


Проделки Морфея

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: О том, как тяжело воспитывать взрослого Гидеона.





	Проделки Морфея

Румпельштильцхен удрученно вздохнул, когда Гидеон, весь светящийся от счастья, появился в дверях с новеньким мечом.  
\- Я у героев спер, - заявил он в ответ на немой вопрос.  
\- На что он тебе? - устало поинтересовался отец. - Опять будешь с ним селфи делать и в инстаграмм выкладывать?  
\- Ага!  
Румпельштильцхен решительно подошел к сыну и отобрал у него новую игрушку. На что получил истерику в духе пятилетнего детсадовца с топаньем ногами и криками «Мое!».  
\- Не вопи! - сурово сдвинув брови, заявил Темный, шлепнув его по заднице. - Я тебя совсем разбаловал! Интернет тебя портит!  
\- Ну папа... - разочарованно заныл Гидеон, прекратив притворяться, что ревет.  
Отец строго погрозил ему пальцем.  
\- Поможешь папе прибраться в лавке - дам меч поиграть на вечер! - предложил он коварную сделку.  
Сын, однако, на сделку не согласился. Только сел угрюмо дуться в углу, буравя его обиженным взглядом. Нет, его определенно нужно было чем-нибудь занять.  
В последнее время Гидеон все чаще стал влипать в неприятности. «Ачотакова!» - неизменно отвечал он на любые претензии. На глаза, правда, отцу в такие моменты он старался не попадаться, однако Румпельштильцхен обо всем узнавал уже после - либо от разъяренных героев, требующих принять меры, либо из интернета, куда сын выкладывал победные фотографии.  
Вот, к примеру, одна из последних - селфи, сделанное Гидеоном, сидящим на дереве и довольно поедающим гамбургер. А внизу, словно кегли после страйка, рассыпаны на асфальте многострадальные герои. Над фотографией красуется самодовольный заголовок «Тьма всегда побеждает», а ниже - комментарии, где жители Сторибрука ласково желают Гидеону поскорее сдохнуть. Кажется, это был тот случай, который сын называл «обстрел ядерными гамбургерами». И как он только умудрялся использовать магию так глупо...  
Со вздохом пролистав ленту, Темный решил, что это уже слишком. Еще немного - и у кого-то из них точно кончится терпение. Либо у него, либо у горожан. А тут еще и этот меч... Явно инстаграмм скоро пополнится новой фотографией, повествующей о том, как он оказался у Гидеона. Нет, с этим нужно было решительно кончать.

День был откровенно ужасным. С самого утра все просто валилось из рук. К тому же спозаранку ожидаемо нагрянули герои, и снова пришлось выслушивать лекции и нотации о том, как плохо он воспитывает сына, и как тот идет по его стопам. Напоминания о том, что тьма - это плохо, всегда немного выбивали из колеи, а потому Румпельштильцхен срочно нуждался в гидеонотерапии. Сын, хоть и сильно злоупотреблял своим могуществом, относился к нему, как к должному. И любил отца таким, какой он есть.  
В лавке Гидеона не оказалось. Румпельштильцхен собирался уже позвонить ему, когда услышал шорох из подсобки и проследовал туда. Сын, не заметивший его, шарился в шкатулках и ящиках. Темный громко кашлянул, обозначая свое присутствие.  
\- Ой, папа! - воскликнул Гидеон слегка растерянно, обернувшись к нему и пряча что-то за спиной.  
\- Покажи, - ледяным тоном приказал Румпельштильцхен.  
Сын послушался, и он с недовольством конфисковал у него волшебную палочку, возвращая ее на законное место.  
\- Это все? - с нажимом произнес отец. Гидеон состроил самое невинное выражение, на которое был способен. - А ну повернись! Руки на стену! Ноги на ширину плеч!  
На мгновение сын растерялся, но потом с готовностью исполнил приказ. В карманах у него обнаружились еще пара зелий и одно разрушительное заклинание, написанное Румпельштильцхеном от скуки лет пятьдесят назад. Каждая находка сопровождалась сильным шлепком по наглой безрассудной заднице сына, и тот тихо ойкал, ожидая, пока отец найдет все остальное.  
\- Ты не даешь мне развиваться как личности! - возмутился он, хныкая.  
\- Ты еще маленький, чтоб играть с папиными игрушками! - одернул Румпель, награждая его очередным шлепком.  
\- Я не маленький!  
\- Маленький! Берешь без спросу папины вещи!  
\- Я решил, что это наши общие вещи!  
\- А меня ты об этом не мог спросить?  
Снова шлепнув надувшегося Гидеона, Румпельштильцхен продолжил ощупывать его на предмет спрятанных вещей. И сам не заметил, как увлекся, и его изучающие прикосновения перешли в банальные попытки полапать за особенно сексуальные места. Сын был одет в рваные джинсы и небрежно расстегнутую на несколько пуговиц рубашку, почти не скрывающую грудь. Весь его образ - такой растрепано-хулиганский - был удивительно привлекателен. Даже взъерошенные волосы, торчащие в разные стороны, которые он не раз порывался приглаживать - а Гидеон на это ныл и просил перестать.  
\- Ты плохо себя вел, и будешь наказан, - шепнул Румпельштильцхен, прижимаясь к нему сзади и обвивая руками.  
\- Папа, ну чего... - захныкал Гидеон, неуютно перетаптываясь на месте.  
Когда возбужденный член отца уткнулся ему в зад, маг довольно отметил, что до какого-то другого наказания у них сегодня вряд ли дойдет. И податливо выгнулся навстречу, позволяя появиться на лице блаженной улыбке. Отец ее не заметил - слишком был увлечен его телом, чтобы смотреть на лицо. Может, магию ему и не дали, но день и без того обещал быть жарким, так что никакого разочарования по этому поводу Гидеон не испытывал.  
\- Расставь ноги шире, - велел Румпельштильцхен, привычно сопровождая приказ болезненным шлепком по заднице.  
Гидеон тихо ойкнул и подчинился. Подался назад, прогнувшись, оттопыривая задницу и одаряя отца игривой усмешкой. Румпельштильцхен властно куснул его в шею, тут же припадая к месту укуса губами, чтобы оставить алый собственнический засос. И томительно потерся членом о его ягодицы - это чувствовалось ужасно ярко даже через одежду. Нечасто можно было увидеть отца таким. Таким... строгим, властным, непререкаемым авторитетом. Тем жестким мистером Голдом, каким он был со своими должниками. Как же это жутко возбуждало...  
От одежды на них обоих Румпельштильцхен избавился в одно мгновение - магией.  
\- Вот, ты сам используешь магию где попало! - позволил себе заметить Гидеон, и тут же получил за это очередной болезненный шлепок - на этот раз уже по голой заднице.  
\- Плохой мальчик, - недовольно зашептал Темный. - Пререкаешься с папой. Взял магию без спроса. Героев достаешь, а они потом ко мне жаловаться приходят. Отвечай сам за свои поступки.  
\- Ну а че они, - оскорбленно хныкнул сын.  
Румпельштильцхен закатил глаза и шлепнул его еще несколько раз, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как медленно краснеет нежная кожа, а податливо выгнутое тело вздрагивает от ударов. А после принялся покрывать поцелуями его спину и плечи, крепко прижавшись сзади и лаская руками напряженный торс. Гидеон дышал хрипло и прерывисто, не зная, чего ожидать от отца в следующее мгновение - нового шлепка, поцелуя или укуса. А может...  
Мягкое, но внезапное проникновение заставило тихо охнуть и слегка податься назад, навстречу Румпельштильцхену. И тут же сдавленно застонать, прикрывая глаза, когда он резко толкнулся вперед. Если это и было наказание, то очень уж приятное. После такого хотелось провиниться еще.  
Темный двигался размеренными рывками, тихо и довольно порыкивая. Вжимая в стену яростным, неистовым напором. Так грубо и жестко, но невероятно сексуально. Вот бы он почаще выпускал на волю свое чудовище... Оно классно трахалось.  
Когда Гидеон, обессиленный и разомлевший, сполз на пол, Румпельштильцхен подхватил его и отнес на кушетку.  
\- Теперь ты будешь хорошим мальчиком? - поинтересовался он тихо и вкрадчиво.  
\- Ты просто хотел меня трахнуть, извращенец, - усмехнулся сын.  
\- Как ты разговариваешь с отцом? - возмутился Румпельштильцхен.  
Гидеон ошеломленно осознал, что его шлепнули членом по губам. Но спустя пару секунд рассмеялся.  
\- Не буду я хорошим мальчиком! - с вызовом заявил он. - Я сын Темного!  
\- Тогда я тебя снова накажу, - пригрозил отец, наклоняясь и припадая к нему в поцелуе.  
Получая наглый укус в ответ.

Румпельштильцхен проснулся в смятении. Налитый кровью член настойчиво требовал внимания. Взбудораженный разум переполняли хаотичные мысли. Сын, лежащий на другой половине кровати, озорно улыбался, зловеще поблескивая коварными глазами.  
\- Этот сон... Ты... - задохнулся от возмущения Темный.  
\- Это месть, папа, - захохотал Гидеон, уворачиваясь от летящей в него подушки. - Верни меч!  
\- Я тебе сейчас так верну!.. - зарычал Румпельштильцхен, разъярившись. Взглядом нашаривая поблизости ремень.  
Сын соскочил с кровати и с хохотом умчался вниз. Несносный, невыносимый мальчишка... Как же с ним было весело.

\- Эй, папа! - задорно окликнул Гидеон, подкрадываясь сзади. - У меня для тебя есть подарок!  
И прежде, чем Румпельштильцхен успел что-либо спросить, закинул его на плечо и понес. Темный только тяжело вздохнул, предвкушая очередной ужасающий «приятный сюрприз». Интересно, что сын придумал на этот раз? Выложил в интернет сделанное во время секса селфи? Превратил героев в пиццу с колой? Отобрал у кого-нибудь бензопилу?  
Все оказалось совсем не так страшно. Или нет...  
Вся улица была усыпана кошками. Они сновали у дома, жалобно мяукая. Какие-то потерянные и дезориентированные. Как будто...  
\- Что за склонность к апокалипсису, сынок?! - рассерженно возмутился Румпельштильцхен, обводя взглядом толпы пушистых мяукающих горожан. Черт возьми, ну не весь же Сторибрук!..  
\- Няшкоапокалипсис! - весело засмеялся Гидеон.  
\- Верни все, как было!  
\- Ну зачем тебе эти недовольные, мрачные и хмурые рожи? Няшки же лучше!  
\- Но это слишком! Нельзя с людьми так!  
\- С ними и сделки можно заключать! Гладишь их и кормишь, а они за это тебе мурлычут!  
\- Сынок... - беспомощно застонал Румпельштильцхен, осознав, что у него не осталось аргументов, а сын совершенно игнорирует здравый смысл. Ну что с ним было поделать?.. Для него весь мир был огромным плацдармом для игр.  
\- Это Голубая Фея, - сообщил Гидеон, сунув ему в руки кошку с приплюснутой мордочкой - отчего та казалась очень недовольной. - Правда, ей так больше идет?  
\- А она царапаться не будет? - с опаской принимая кошку, уточнил Темный.  
\- Она тебя не помнит, - усмехнулся сын.  
К удивлению, она даже стала мурлыкать, когда Румпельштильцхен осторожно почесал ее за ушком.  
\- Им и правда так лучше, - согласился он, напомнив себе, однако, расколдовать горожан и устроить Гидеону серьезную взбучку. Но позже. Сейчас можно было и повеселиться.


End file.
